Fashion Cuteness!
by YuriChan220
Summary: Two cute girls from different idols go on a lovely date to a clothing store, where Anju has Kotori try on different outfits.


**Fashion Cuteness!**

 **Pairing: Anju x Kotori**

 **Genre: Romance/Friendship**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: (jumps and waves) Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri and this is my first Anju x Kotori fanfic. Again, I'm very surprised that no one has ever written about this pair, next to Erena x Umi. Hey, if everyone ships Honoka x Tsubasa, why not ship the rest of A-Rise with Honoka's two childhood friends. There are pictures to prove it.**

 **Anyway, this is another try for my A-Rise x Muse pairing. Hope you all enjoy~!**

"Um . . . Anju-chan? Does this . . . even fit?"

"Hm? Oh! I forgot! That dress isn't even your size~!"

"Mou, Anju-chan!"

"Hehe~! I'll try it again and get you another outfit. I'll be back in a bit!"

Kotori nods as the auburn haired girl walks out of the changing room to get another set of clothes. Sighing, she looks over at a small pile she's already worn, like a couple of different colored summer dresses, a pair of sandals to go to the beach, a fancy maroon colored dress and a pink nightgown. It's been an hour since the two were in the changing room, trying on different types of outfits.

Kotori wanted to get inspiration to design new outfits for Love Live. However, Anju Yuuki from A-Rise had a brilliant idea and insisted on taking her to a clothing store to try on outfits to see if she can modify the ones she tried on and turn them into idol costumes. So far, nothing had interested her. _I'm glad that Anju-chan wanted to help out,_ she thinks to herself. _But . . . is there any outfit that I want to modify and design it?_

"I'm back~!" Anju says as she comes in with a new set of clothes and puts them on the chair.

"I-I think that's enough for today," Kotori says. "I've tried on at least 10 outfits already."

"Ah, I see," Anju says as she twirls her hair a bit. "Don't worry. I know there must be an outfit that interests you the most." She goes through a couple dresses until she picks out a bunny suit. "Here~! Try this cute costume!"

"E-Eh!?" Kotori's eyes widen in surprise. "Y-you want me to wear that? And where did you get it from!?"

"Well, Halloween is coming soon and they're putting out costumes early, so I decided to pick one out that you might like."

Kotori hesitates until she shyly takes the costume. "O-okay."

Anju watches expectantly as Kotori tries on the bunny costume, which took about a minute. Once it's done, Kotori shyly turns around and looks at her girlfriend while slightly blushing. "H-how does this look?"

"You look very cute in that costume, Kotori-chan~" Anju coos.

"R-really? How does this inspire me to design idol costumes?"

"Well, you know . . . how about some sexy bunny outfits?"

"Eh!?"

Anju giggles. "You know what I mean, don't you, Kotori-chan~?"

Kotori blushes from embarrassment. "I-is it really a good idea to design those kinds of things!?"

"Why not?" Anju says as she twirls her hair again. "Maybe I can try them on, along with Erena and Tsubasa."

Kotori hesitates for a bit before shaking her head and smiling nervously while taking off the costume. "I-I think I'll pass on that one."

Anju puffs her lips while pouting. "Aw~! I thought it would be a good idea!"

"I'll think about it, okay?" Kotori says as she takes off the costume and proceeds to put on the next one which is a blue ball gown with a light stripe in the front of it and some sparkles from the chest area. "This is the last one I'm trying on. Maybe this will get some inspiration."

"Oh~! That one is really beautiful!" Anju says. "You should definitely try it on!"

Kotori nods as she puts on the ball gown and looks at herself in the mirror. For some reason, Kotori finds herself smiling at the beautiful outfit, which makes Anju want to jump for joy. The Little Bird twirls around one more time, making the dress sway gracefully.

"What do you think, Kotori-chan?" Anju asks.

"It's . . . beautiful!" The ash-brown haired girl replies. "I . . . I have never worn such wonderful dresses such as this!" Her eyes sparkle from the wonderful design of this ball gown while looking at every part of it. "I think . . . if us idols are able to do it, maybe we can sing some songs for guests at ball room parties and such."

Anju smiles as she approaches her lover and wraps her arms around her from behind. "I'm very glad . . . you found an inspiration, Kotori-chan."

Kotori giggles as she kisses Anju on the cheek. "It's all thanks to you, Anju-chan."

"Trust me," Anju says. "I was just helping you out. It was your decision to try new things and you have. So, I wish you luck on coming up with an idol costume."

Kotori nods. "Un~! I'll do my very best!"

* * *

 **A/N: Ahhhh . . . this is short and I apologize if this isn't really my best one-shot for these two, but it's my first time, just like my Erena x Umi pairing. Let me know if you want me to write a full story on these two as well.**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


End file.
